


Unwind

by whatsacleverusername



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Physical hurt/comfort, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Role Reversal but make it fluffy, Shower Sex, Thigh jobs, Tired Sex, i guess, soft dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsacleverusername/pseuds/whatsacleverusername
Summary: Sometimes it's better to relaxwithsomeone.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Bookworm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unwind

It’s been a long time since Jonathan got in the shower. Granted he had been working all day, helping Harleen with something that, for whatever reason, involved rearranging her room. Which then turned into helping Selina and Pamela as well thanks to Harleen’s puppy dog eyes. During all of that, his bad leg had flared up while doing some heavy lifting, yet even when it does, he hardly ever takes longer than 25 or so minutes to bathe. It’s been nearly _50_. Maybe, just for once, he _actually is_ unwinding as he gruffly informed Edwin he was going to.

On the off chance he’s fallen asleep standing up again, however, Edwin puts his ear by the door, listening to catch any telltale snoring. Rather than this expected answer, he hears a _different_ sort of noise; soft and quiet under the sound of the shower, but definitely there. A pair of surprised eyebrows raise at this. Would he be…? Not that Edwin would mind terribly if he is, but Jonathan had made it clear he doesn’t do _that_ kind of “unwinding.” Self service just doesn’t do it for him, according to himself. It certainly sounds like it is, if that’s what he’s doing of course.

His curiosity only growing during this internal debate, the inventor gives in and enters, glancing at the lack of steam clouding the mirrors and window. Only to be scared by a piercing eye peering out at him from the shower, a just big enough portion of the curtain pulled back to show nothing but the leer.

“J-Jon?” Edwin asks, feeling ridiculous for jumping.

A huff answers him, the curtain moving back in place as Jonathan grumbles something along the lines of, “half expected you to be Harleen.”

“Are you alright, dearest?” Edwin asks. “You’ve been in here some time now.”

“‘M fine,” is Jonathan’s predictably brief answer.

Edwin says nothing in reply, rather listening for anymore sounds to drift out. He knows this is _also_ ridiculous, but…

After a couple minutes of further silence, Jonathan asks, “do you need something?”

“I was just, um-” Quickly glancing around the vanity, Edwin grabs his excuse and fibs, “I was just fetching my comb.”

Jonathan merely grunts in reply- it’s unclear whether he doesn’t believe it, doesn’t care, or both- and Edwin quickly makes his exit, closing the door again behind him.

Leaning his back against the door, Edwin hesitates to walk away, his curiosity not willing to let him go just yet. He wants to know what Jonathan’s doing- and if he’s okay, now somewhat worried about him passing out and hitting something on the way down- so he listens again. He listens a while for the noises, and longer still after they return. He waits until an idea occurs to him, undressing before quietly slipping back into the bathroom. He nearly manages to step into the large shower- fitted with two showerheads and enough space for two people with a reason- until cold water splashing against his skin causes him to yelp.

“Christ, that’s cold-” he mumbles before looking at Jonathan.

Resting his forearms against the wall and his head against his forearms, allowing the cold water to wash over him, Jonathan looks back at his partner over his shoulder and says, “I don’t think your comb’s in here.”

“Oh, I-” Covering himself with a mischievous tone, he manages to smoothly reply, “I thought you might like some help ‘ _unwinding_.”

Once again, Jonathan either doesn’t catch the innuendo or just doesn’t care, huffing in acknowledgement and turning his head away. Edwin watches for a moment as the water cascades down Jonathan’s spine and shoulders, rolling over the lines of his ribs, dripping out of his long hair hanging around his face, before moving closer. Touching a gentle but firm hand to Jonathan’s back, he rubs up and down his spine, delighted to hear the scientist quietly sigh under his touch. Slowly, Edwin moves his hand further to the side before circling around and giving Jonathan’s already stiff nipple a pinch. Jonathan immediately grunts in surprise, jumping and listing to the side, unintentionally putting weight on his bad leg. Which, of course, gives out, Edwin catching him before he can fall.

“What the _hell_?” Jonathan snaps, leaning against the wall to move away from Edwin.

“I apologize, I-” Edwin says, “I thought you were- You appeared to be acting coy and giving me hints, so I thought you were in the mood, I- I hadn’t meant to startle you.”

Relenting with a sigh, Jonathan rubs the side of his face and says, “I’m so goddamn _exhausted_. I just want to take a long cold shower to cool off and wash.” Opening his eyes to look at Edwin- as best he can without his glasses- he adds, “I don’t care if you stay, but- Don’t touch me without asking right now. _Please_.”

With a nod and a quiet affirmation for this stipulation, Edwin steps away to give Jonathan space, moving a showerhead with him and leaving his boyfriend the other. Jonathan sighs again, far less agitated this time, as he carefully shifts his body to let the water fall over his shoulders again, rolling them and tilting his head to one side then the other, relishing the cold water washing away his discomfort. He hardly notices Edwin trying not to stare for too long as he directs the water to different spots on his body, slipping into a tired sort of contentment and allowing a few pleased sounds here and there to escape, all the more as he shampoos and conditions his hair, the water wonderful against his scalp as he washes.

Edwin tries his best to focus on his own bathing, to ignore the warmth growing under his skin despite the water’s temperature, the flutter of his heart every time Jonathan makes a noise, the beauty of Jonathan’s body- He holds himself together until Jonathan has finished washing the soap off his skin, until Edwin needs to have his hands on him, to hold him and hear him keep making those sounds.

“Would you like some help with your hair?” Edwin asks. Smirking, he adds, “I seem to _have_ found another comb in here.”

Jonathan scoffs but nods, making no comment on Edwin’s half hard cock as he lets the inventor guide him, supporting him as Jonathan leans down against him. His pleased noises resume as Edwin moves both the comb and his fingers through long brown hair, brushing against his scalp, making him sigh and grunt and ever so slightly _hum_. Edwin delights in the intimacy of it, in being allowed to touch Jonathan like this, how no one else can, and move his head and sneak a kiss on the forehead or two. Under these ministrations, Jonathan eventually begins squirming slightly, Edwin glancing down his body and noticing his growing erection. He waits, however, getting the rest of the conditioner out of Jonathan’s hair.

Gently combing the brown waves back and smoothing his hand over it, Edwin asks, “I suppose you’ll be wanting my help with _that_ as well, hm?”

Sluggishly opening an eye to see what he’s talking about, Jonathan closes it again before he tired yet teasingly echoes, “ _I suppose_.”

Chuckling, Edwin moves Jonathan again, guiding him to press his back to the inventor’s chest while he leans against the wall, purposefully positioning them so the showerhead is aimed at the scientist’s lower body. He surrenders a small grunt as Edwin begins touching him slowly, fingers gliding their way up his stomach and chest to play with his nipples again, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He revels in this rare instance of his partner allowing him to not only take control, but to pamper him, his heart beating that much faster. Circling his thumb over the head of Jonathan’s cock, Edwin ducks his head to nip the sensitive flesh of the other’s neck, earning him the smallest gasp as he drags his hand up and down his shaft at a tantalizing pace. Smirking as Jonathan twitches in his hand, Edwin picks up a little more speed, kissing at the spot he’d bit as he strokes him with just the right amount of firmness to make him squirm that much more. Soon enough, Jonathan is making small thrusts into Edwin’s talented hand, hips jerking to meet him, wordlessly urging him to move faster. Deciding not to get back at him for all the teasing _this time_ , Edwin complies, twisting his hand on the downward stroke to further stimulate Jonathan, hardening fully in his hand and feeling his own length do the same as the other man grunts in approval.

All of a sudden, however, Jonathan hisses, Edwin taking a moment to realize he’d slipped a little too close to his butt. Apologizing and soothing him with another kiss on his neck, Edwin stops long enough to reposition his member. Once he moves his hands back into place, however, he’s surprised when Jonathan pushes the one at his chest down towards his thighs, parting his legs just enough to give Edwin room to knead the flesh there. Edwin obliges for a moment, before resting both of his hands on the jut of Jonathan’s hips, rubbing circles into them with his thumbs.

“May I try something different?” he asks softly.

Slightly hesitant but his exhausted curiosity convincing him to nod, Jonathan once again allows Edwin to move him, repositioning himself as well so that his cock is nestled between the other man’s sensitive thighs. Far from adverse to the feeling, Jonathan’s legs tense and squeeze around Edwin, making the scientist bite his lip as the heat in his body rises all the more. Tilting his head up to nip and kiss Jonathan’s jaw, Edwin returns his attentions to the other’s length, rolling his own hips long and slow in addition. His free hand reaches for the opposite side of Jonathan’s chest, steadying the taller man better and holding him against his thrusts. Leaning more of his weight back on Edwin, Jonathan fights to stifle the sounds he’s making as his sensitive thighs are rubbed just the _right_ way, a hand bracing against the shower wall, the other loosely gripping the arm tormenting his chest.

Before long, Jonathan starts moving against him, rolling his own hips and arching his back, face creasing with pleasure as he suppresses a groan. As Edwin adjusts his angle, however, brushing against his testicles and the underside of his cock, Jonathan fails to hold back a moan, squeezing his thighs together again and rocking his hips. Spurred on by this rare vocalization, Edwin moves faster, dragging his nails down Jonathan’s chest in time with a thrust. The taller man reacts in kind, increasing his pace as well, simultaneously bucking into Edwin’s fist and against his length. They continue to goade each other on like this, Jonathan’s legs beginning to tremble, forcing him to put even more weight on Edwin, in turn making him hold him tighter and move faster still.

“W- Winnie-honey, I-I-” Jonathan tries to warn, only to be cut off by his own groan, the hand around the other’s arm tightening and digging in nails.

“It’s- _Mein Schatz, Ich-_ \- It’s alright,” Edwin groans, kissing his jaw again and stroking Jonathan at a frantic pace.

“I can’t- I, ahh-” Jonathan tries again. “I-I’m- Hah, I’m- _mm_ -”

Another moan suddenly tearing itself from his throat, even louder than the last, Jonathan’s head rolls back to rest against Edwin’s shoulder, the arm not already touching him hooking around the inventor’s neck as his body spasms his release. His cock jumping with each load, cumming over Edwin’s still moving fist, both the water and the movement causing it to drip onto the shower floor. A few more thrusts and Edwin adds his own finish, a low whine seeping from his lips as his hips buck rapidly, fucking Jonathan’s thighs and moving them through their highs. They twitch and writhe together for a moment, Jonathan arching his back further due to the growing overstimulation, until Edwin finally slows to a stop. Once again, he has to quickly catch Jonathan as he nearly collapses, helping him to rest on one of the seats built into the shower wall, the other’s head lolling to the side and leaning against his leg as he closes his eyes and pants. Whether intentional or not, the motion makes Edwin’s heart warm all the more, gently petting Jonathan’s head as they both rest.

Ready to move again, Edwin washes the residual release off before doing the same for Jonathan, turning off the water and helping him out of the shower to dry off, wrapping him up in a towel and giving him a hand in putting his hair up in another. Making sure he can hold himself up while sitting, Edwin sets to drying himself off as well.

“It’s a good thing I got that shower mat,” Edwin comments with a smirk, wrapping a towel around his own body before retrieving some hair product. “You nearly tripped me at least thrice.”

Jonathan grunts in reply, leaning his head against the wall. 

“Not to mention your attempts to _crush_ me,” he continues playfully. “If I didn’t know any better, dearest, I’d think you were trying to kill me.”

With another grunt, Jonathan tries to say, “I’m getting dressed,” only to stumble as he stands up.

Immediately rushing over to his side to stop him, Edwin- a little more shaky than sarcastic- says, “there’s also the several near heart attacks.”

“I’m fine,” Jonathan insists, half heartedly trying to push Edwin’s hand away.

“Are you sure?” Edwin asks. “As flattering as it is, I'd rather you _not_ fall for me in this situation.”

“ _I’m fine_ ,” Jonathan repeats, though he doesn’t make any move to prove it.

Not bothering to hide his doubt, Edwin retrieves the clothes stacked neatly on top of the towel hamper, holding Jonathan steady as he slowly stands again to put his pants on. Sitting him down again and hanging up his towels, Edwin begins dressing himself as well as finishing his haircare routine, pausing intermittently to hand Jonathan his own products from the vanity and watch him as he bows his head to work it in.

Once they’re both finished, Edwin helps Jon out into their bedroom and onto the bed, moving the covers aside for him.

“Going to bed with _wet hair_ ,” Jonathan grumbles sarcastically, giving Edwin a tired, faux incredulous look.

“Oh, shush, _Liebling_ ,” Edwin says with a quiet scoff, kissing Jonathan’s nose, the scientist closing his eyes and humming contentedly at the touch.

Before either can do or say anything more, Jonathan’s phone starts ringing from its spot on the dresser, the vibrations of it against the wooden surface adding an obnoxious buzzing. In an instant, the stress and annoyance returns to Jonathan’s features as he sighs in exasperation, beginning to sit up- only for Edwin to stop him, gently patting his chest before getting up. He doesn’t so much as look at the contact before silencing the phone and putting it on do not disturb, turning back around and cuddling up to Jonathan with an arm across his waist.

“Who was it?” Jonathan asks.

Edwin doesn’t reply, nuzzling his cheek against Jonathan’s shoulder.

“It could’ve been important,” the scientist halfheartedly complains, making no real move to get up.

Nevertheless, Edwin props himself up slightly, stating, “Jon, you’ve been working _all day_ and _well_ into the evening. You deserve to rest. If someone really needs you that bad, if something _has_ happened, I’ll take the blame if it means I’m allowed to spend time with _my_ boyfriend.”

“Good luck with that,” Jonathan scoffs, subtly clenching his jaw to stifle a yawn.

Playfully scrunching his nose with a smile, Edwin rests his head against Jonathan’s shoulder once more, gently squeezing the arm around his waist. Rolling his eyes, Jonathan moves his arm to accommodate Edwin, moving slightly closer to the other body himself. With another sigh, far less grumpy this time, he allows his eyes to droop shut, tilting his head just enough that he brushes against Edwin’s hair.


End file.
